


Introspective

by FastestKeyboardTyperInTheWest



Category: Endeavour (TV)
Genre: Episode Coda- Home, F/M, I'm so sorry, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-06
Updated: 2013-05-06
Packaged: 2017-12-10 14:24:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/787059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FastestKeyboardTyperInTheWest/pseuds/FastestKeyboardTyperInTheWest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What Morse was thinking during the scene in the club. Drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Introspective

No, it couldn't be. Impossible. Absolutely impossible. Of all the people to be seen in a club, Morse thought, Jakes would be one of the last. Or first, he wasn't quite sure. The enthusiasm was there, definitely, but the dancing... well. When he had been a young boy, Morse had seen a chicken chasing after a prospective mate, its flailing limbs and screeching hoots making the poor thing extremely uncomfortable. Jakes, by any means, was doing worse. Joan was being polite, he could see that, but anyone could tell that the dancing was putting her off. Who wouldn't be put off by something as awful as that?

 

Morse stared after him for another few minutes, shook his head, and wondered if all young, lanky, marginally attractive police officers looked that good in a turtleneck.


End file.
